


Amethysts and Rubies After Dark

by ThatScottishShipper



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Body Worship, Bottoming from the Top, Don’t repost to another site, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward Spoilers, Gift Fic, Hero Worship, Light Angst, Love, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Past Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal, Riding, Topping from the Bottom, Unnamed Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: The adoring G’raha Tia makes love to his hero, the Warrior of Light, in her home.That’s it. That’s the plot.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Amethysts and Rubies After Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LightOfTheLucii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightOfTheLucii/gifts).



When the Warrior of Light invited G’raha Tia to her home in the Ul’dah’s Goblet district, he never expected to be in his current position.

On his back in bed with his wondrous hero riding him enthusiastically.

_ ‘Oh, my dearest…’  _ He shuddered, squirming beneath her sensually rocking rhythm.  _ ‘You bestow too great an honour upon me…’ _

G’raha Tia moaned softly, arching his back against the cool bed sheets. He gazed upon his hero, straddling him in the gentle candlelight from the bedside table.

Smouldering amethyst eyes glistened like purple crystals, shimmering black hair shifting in the dim light, and her slender body bucked with every movement.

Her soft breasts bounced gently in G’raha Tia’s hands, his attentive fingers rubbing and nipping her hardened nipples. His touch had already roamed adoringly across her body, brushing across old scars from battles past.

_ ‘I wish I could have been there,’ _ he thought, a lingering regret clouding his wanton red eyes.  _ ‘The way you've been there for me…’ _

Nevertheless mesmerised by the sight, G’raha Tia rocked into the Warrior of Light, his ruffled red tail tenderly caressing her hooked leg.

Every thrust grew stronger, their moans uniting in the quiet bedroom. He could not resist the sight of his beloved above him, flushed with desire and pawing at his chest with increasing need.

It had been everything he had dreamed of, to be showered with love from his most amazing, most captivating and most breathtaking hero.

G’raha Tia almost lost his chance to know her better, a sacrifice to send her home, and now, they were together, sharing in life’s bliss together.

_ ‘To think she wants me… has always wanted…’ _

_ “Ah…!” _ He gasped, being drawn further and further into the whirlpool of desire, unable to ground himself. Losing himself more and more in those enchanting eyes, G’raha Tia thrust his hips upward, detached from his earlier rhythm and overcome with that warm wet tightness enveloping his tight arousal.

Eventually, the Warrior of Light threw her head back, squeezing around him as she trembled. Cries rose together, but G’raha Tia’s captivated attention was on her the entire time.

_ ‘Oh… Even now, she’s with me… _

_ I am undeserving of this… and yet…’ _

Fire burned through the Warrior of Light, consuming everything, leaving behind only a shivering body that collapsed against the other Miqo’te, who filled her with his precious essence then fell back into the bed.

They lay together, basked in a comforting glow that surpassed any fireplace or ethereal spell. His arm slung around her back, fingers brushing through her slick hair.

Even their shaking tails found each other, wrapping together like a strand of life itself from two souls. Their uneasy breathing slowly settled into a unified effort, their hearts thundering together.

And G’raha Tia gazed into her blissed out eyes, his own filling up with emotion.  _ ‘I’m so relieved… to be here… to be given another chance…’ _

His red ears twitched as a soothing melody filled the home, putting his heart at ease. He hoped it had the same effect for the Warrior of Light too.

In the far corner, across from the bed, sat a small shrine decorated with a lily and a picture of Haurchefant Greystone.

His heart sank, recalling the stories of the Elezen’s bravery, and how close he was to her.

_ ‘She’s lost so much, and yet, here she stands, come what may… She’s a braver soul than I…’  _ G’raha Tia stared tenderly at her, determined by such courage. _ ‘I shall protect her, good Ser. I promise…’ _

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fic written for my gf, LightOftheLucii, for her birthday. As she had requested something with G’raha Tia and I visited her house in FFXIV recently, I wrote the WoL as hers (as I always do) and the home is based on hers in Ul’dah.
> 
> I love dorky awkward G’raha Tia pining over the heroic WoL (especially in patch 5.4,) so I wanted to tie that into the lovemaking scene. Referencing Haurchefant was a nod to past Haurchefant/WoL as well as the love these two gave for her, giving them a common thing.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. 💖
> 
> And happy birthday, bb ❤️


End file.
